TMNT Five Nights At Freddy's
by TheFREAKonTheScreen1
Summary: When the turtes get a strange messages...from 'someone', they find the place that messages lead them to,'Freddy Faz Bear Pizza', they meet Jen Maxwel' then mike Schmitt, the night watcher and together, with a little help from the phone guy's recordings, they uncover the DARK truth of what REALLY happened...will they survive FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S?
1. Chapter 1 'The message'

Nobody's POV

As the turtles stayed in the lair, as master splinter told them to take a day off, they did pretty much their own thing really, Mikey playing in the pinball machine, Leo watching space heroes and Donnie I. His lab and last but not least Raph just reading 'modern ninja' in the couch as he said to Leo that 'Space heroes' is a stupid how while Leo and Raph, strangled each other's throats, they heard a strange noise, as the three brothers went to where the noise came from...in Donnie lab.

As the entered and everyone in shock even Donnie looked at the computer screen.

"ITS ME"

As the computer glitches as another text came.

"SAVE THEM"

"SAVE THEM"

"SAVE HIM"

"...HELP US!"

As the computer glitch as a SCREEM came from the computer and went back to normal...except something was on a picture...

"Freddy Faz Bear pizza"

"Donnie...WHAT THE SHELL WAS THAT!" Raph yelled.

" I-I don't know! I was just looking on on the krangs data base and then this happened!" Donnie yelled back.

"If this is a Joke, just try to scare the shell out of us I swear I'm-"

"Be QUIET!" Leo yelled

"Look I don't know why this happened but arguing is going to get us Anywhere!"Leo said.

As Mikey stayed quiet and starring at the computer screen.

"...Mikey? Are you okay?" Donnie said as Mikey looked at him as he pointed at the screen.

"They need our help...I know that place...its...weird...and every time I look at that place...i get a weird feeling...not a good feeling though it's a bad one...never looked inside of that place." Mikey response was quiet like as if he was scared...even though he never got inside of that pizzeria, but he has a bad feeling about that place.

Ever since he saw that little girl...

"What are you talking about?! You went to this place before or what?!" Raph asked in confusion and worry in his face.

"Look what I'm trying to say is that ever since I saw that strange little girl looking in the building, I had this feeling...she...she was crying...and I asked her what's wrong but when she looked at me she had white pupils and she was crying , black tears...and she said..." Mikey trails off and looked at Leo as his older brother put a hand on his shoulder.

"What did she say Mikey?" Leo asked calmley.

"She told me...'Everyone will know the joy of creation.' And then she disappeared...I never saw her again.

As just when Mikey said that the computer glitches and shows the location of place and a picture on the side.

'HELP WANTED'

Freddy fazbear' S Pizza

Family pizzeria looking for security guard to work the nightshift.

12 am to 6 am.

Monitor cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters.

Not responsible for injury/dismemberment.

$120 a week.

To apply call

1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR

There is a bear with a top hat and a tie beside the picture.'

THANKS FOR READING!?


	2. Chapter 2: 'Meeting Jen'

Hey! 'It's been so long' since my last update! Last Friday I finished my other story, "TMNT The changes"

(I recommend you to read)?

Anyway, I am aware of the "Sister location" trailer yesterday I saw it and I'm pretty EXCITED! But I do not like that 'ballerina' though, it's just...Creepy?...ANYWAY you are going to new characters in this story so just to let you guys know and not get confused about the while thing.

Anyway enjoy the chapter 2!

Jen's POV

when I was a little girl, I always been excited to go that 'happy place' where i spend my precious moments there.

I would always listened to Freddy and gang sing, and in the 'pirate cove' is where foxy would tell his tales of his "adventures"...until one day...

The missing children incident.

I saw what happened.

I should have done something.

But...

He did not let me, he took me to the back stage, and told me that very bad things will soon happen...that I will be the only one who stop this nightmare.

I felt scared, not understanding why he was telling me this, why is he so sad.

How come I never seen him before?

Why did they keep him here? All alone?

"I know you're scared, but you have to be strong, you have a gift...a gift that I gave to you, since the first time you came here, I will be there when that day comes...don't worry you won't be alone...four brothers will come and help you...when you see them...don't be afraid...they won't hurt...the 'gift' will make you feel...

Fear...broken...forgotten...anger...

sadness...and...Hope, don't lose that hope...we are counting on you. Promise me that you will come back, and save us."

"I-I promise." I said as he opened his long arms with strings attached to him. As I walk up to him and as he wrapped his arm around me.

"Don't forget me."

"I won't, I promise."

That's a promise that I will complete.

But I can't do this on my own.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3: 'Meeting The Turtles'

Hey my readers! I've been planning out how this story will go, and I love it! And I think you will too! ANYWAY let's start with chapter off, shall we?

Jen's POV

As I parked my car in front of the abandoned building...of that place.

As I walked closer, the chill I felt, the fear...'c'mon Jen you made it this far...you promised...' I thought to myself, as I made my way to the door.

And stop dead on my tracks...I felt that someone or something was watching me. I turned around to see if anyone was there...but nobody was here only me.

I turned back to the doorknob and took a deep breath...as my hand went towards the doorknob.

"You shouldn't be here." A voice said which scared the shit out of me, as I turned around.

"You shouldn't be here either." I said as I narrowed my eyes, looking at the shadowy figure.

"Look, just go home!"Another voice said angrily.

"This...is my home." I said but deep down I felt it wasn't...thats the way it is.

"..."

"..."

"What do you mean by that?" Another voice said, as I turned back at the door.

"Somethings that's best for you to not know." I said as I crossed my arms annoyed that these people, don't leave me alone.

"Why?."

"Because it's my problem, to solve not anyone else's problem, which also includes you four." I said.

"Do you have any idea what your getting yourself into an abandoned building?!"

"Yes I do, know what doing and I'm willing to go in this Abandoned building, and I don't have enough time to argue with all of you." I finished as my hands touched the doorknob, a flash of light came over me, my head hurt so bad...

When I opened my eyes I saw children running around.

Freddy, Bonnie and Chica were in stage, performing as children laughed and smiled as parents made their way in line to order pizza.

'What? This is so...weird...' I thought to myself as I walked to the dining area.

Then...I saw the pirates cove...the purple curtains with stars on them closed, as I saw the sign.

'SORRY! OUT OF ORDER!'

As I opened the curtains, and saw foxy, he looks different when the last time I saw him.

As I Walked away from 'pirates cove' to the hallway.

This place must been before this place has been shut down, but...how did I come here? If I was...oh...

This must be the 'gift'...

As I walk down to that hallway suddenly everything went dark.

The laughter stopped.

The singing stopped.

Everything was gravely silent.

I heard some sort of noise, as I walked toward that noise, that sounded like hitting metal...I saw blood...as I made my way to some sort of office, it was very unclean, it had cobwebs, and old paper, cups...it smelled funny...I rather not find out how it taste like.

(It's pee.?)

I got out of that office to the door to the back room...I saw a trail of blood...I walk to where it lead to...

I saw...a man...and Freddy...oh god...he...killed him...and was stuffing him into...

"Noooooo!" I screamed as my heart was beating rabidly.

I grabbed my head as it starts to hurt again...I don't want to go back there.

"Are you okay?"

"What?, as I looked up as shock to see, it was a turtle, with a purple bandana.

Until I remembered something...it must be Them, that he was talking about...it has to be...

"She's awake? How come she isn't screaming yet?" The one in orange said.

"Um...don't be scared we won't hurt you! You fainted-"

"Thank you." I said as I saw how surprised and confused he was.

"Um...your welcome? Um I'm Donatello, but call me Donnie or don and this is my brother-"

"call me Mikey!"

"My name is 'Jen Maxwell' " I said with a small smile.

"Well Jen if excuse me I'll get our brothers, I'll be right back." Donnie said and left.

Later I was introduced to Leo and raph.

"Did you have a nightmare?...cuz you were screaming 'No' and it gave you quite a scare." Mikey asked

"Yeah...something that I wish I can forget...oh my god..." I trailed off as I put my hand on my face.

"Is something wrong?" Leo asked.

"I suppose I have to tell you since He

Told me that you four will help me..." I said as I looked up.

"And who is that 'he' you are talking about?" The one in red asked as he crossed his arms.

"...I was a kid when it happened...I'm not sure what he is...all I know is that he made me promise..." I said.

"What promise?"Mikey asked

"To stop this nightmare from continuing...that he and the others are counting on me...to come back, and save them." I said as I looked around looking for something.

"Why would he say that?" Mikey asked

"Because...I saw... The man...kill them...the missing children...all five of them...dead...I couldn't do anything...he told me that something really bad is going to happen...that I'm the one who can stop this...but he told me not to worry...that the four of you will help me, I assume its you guys."

"That why...those messages...was it him?" Leo asked.

"I think so...but...what do know now that it's something I definitely can't do alone...not anymore...not after what I saw." I said

"What? Did you see?" Donnie asked

"When I fainted...I was inside that building...I saw children laughing, smiling...and Freddy and the others, performed except foxy, it was...before they shut down, I walked down the hallway to an office...then everything was dark...the laughter stopped, the singing, and the lights went out...i saw a trail of blood on the floor...I-I saw Freddy stuffing man in those suits...he killed him...I saw Freddy's eyes he...is angry, all of them." I said as I hugged myself.

Everything was quite...as I got up and left the lab and made my way to where my Bag, and took out some papers, and handed them to Donnie.

"These are the research i found over the months before coming here, about the night-guards who went missing, many families reported, if I'm correct the staff that worked there made sure to leave no evidence...of blood...where ever Freddy had took the bodies." I said as I handed the papers.

"What about the five missing children?" Donnie said

"Their isn't much information about that 'incident' but the only thing I have is that the bodies were never found, they did have a suspect, caught on video... but their wasn't any proof that he was the murder, so...they let him go." I said as Donnie looked through the papers.

"What? No proof the video is enough proof!" Raph said.

"Look raph they may have caught that guy on camera, but without the bodies found and no evidence of 'blood' or 'weapon' he used are found since the staff makes sure that the place is spotless, so they wouldn't shutdown the pizzeria, is NO other proof that the guy is guilty." Donnie explained.

"Wait...did the last night-guard died? before the place was shut down?" Leo asked

"No, which he is lucky, the last night-guard survived, before that old place shut down is 'Mike Shmidt' " I said.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4:meeting Mike Schmidt

Mike's POV

As I made my way to my messy apartment, I never really bother to clean, as I made dinner and went on studying, I managed to get a job since that pizzeria shut down, for good.

I don't want to go back to that place...I already lost 'doll' and my best friend 'Jeremy'...I-can't help but blame myself for what happened.

I shook my head...and kept on working on my studying.

(Mike is in college)

Until I heard a knock on my door.

"Fuck what now?!" I mumbled to myself, as I walked up to the door and opened it only to see a young woman, more likely in her teen years, she wore black converse shoes had blue jeans, black shirt, she had on a black 'north face' jacket, she has black hair, and grey eye's.

"Hello are you, 'Mike Shmidt'?"

"Yeah, what about it?" I responded as I leaned on the door frame, arms crossed.

"My name is 'Jen Maxwell' I'm here, because I need your help, with the 'Freddy fazbear pizza' location."

"And why do you need my help? You could have gone to other staff members y'know?" I said as I narrowed my eyes hearing that place just...

"Your the last and only one that survived those five nights, and not only that but actually knows what's really going on in that pizzeria Mike, and you know it." She said as she also started to narrow her eyes.

I chuckled and shook my head, "sorry Jen, but I ain't going back, to that place and you have no idea what kind of fucked up shit I have experienced."

"And You don't know what kind shit I been through in the past in that place, either...your not the only one Mike...I seen stuff too...stuff that no human being would even believe." She said as she looked at me, with a sad expression.

"Please I'm asking for your help...I'm trying to stop this...or this nightmare will never end...it will keep going, if we don't do something now." She said with determination, and yet she sounded so desperate of that place.

'Maybe...I should help her...if not...she will end up getting herself killed, shit...I hope I'm not going to regret this later...' I thought to myself.

"Fine! I'll help you out." I said, as I rolled my eye's

"Thank you...get ready then we'll meet some friends of mine that are willing to help us." She said with a small smile.

"Like who?" I said at the thought who in their right mind would agree!to this?

"You'll see...just...don't freak out when you see them...okay?"

"It's not like I seen anything more terrifying that those fuckers in the pizzeria." I said sarcastically as I mentioned her to come in as she went inside my messy home.

"What a mess! When was the last time you actually cleaned here?" She said as she looked at the mess around her.

"And I ain't sorry for it." I said as I walked to my room, and got changed and I saw my old...flashlight.

"Are we...going to that place tonight or...tomorrow?" I said as I walked to the living room.

"Tonight..." She said.

"So why exactly do you want to break in an abandoned building, which is haunted by five fuckers?" I asked as I put on my jacket, since it's been raining this whole week, it's been chilling outside.

"I'll explain on the way out." She said as she got up from the couch, as I got my keys, and my wallet and opened the door for her.

And we both walked to the parking lot, we got in her car, which was very nice, and clean.

Then we drove off...

"When I was little kid, I made a promise to one of them, that I will come back, and save them, he told me that an I'm the only one who can stop this from continuing...but i can't do this alone."

"And by 'he'?..." I asked

"The puppet..." She said

"You mean 'Marion'?" I said I remember when Jeremy mentioned him last year.

"You know him?!" She said as she took a turn.

"No, but my friend Jeremy did."

"Jeremy? Who is he?" She asked.

"An old friend of mine..." I said quietly.

"Is he?..."

"Yeah."

"...I'm sorry mike."

After that there was only silence.

(Magical time skip)

We parked in some sort of ally.

"So where do your 'friends' live?" I asked as I closed the door of the car.

She didn't respond. She just opened the sewer lid.

"Where going into the sewer, that's just nice and totally normal."! I said as rolled my eyes as I followed her.

"Ok look, I don't want you to freak out when you see them, they are not...human..." She said as we Walked to some sort of...subway station?

"Hey guys,-" she got cut off.

"Hey! Jen! And who is he?" The in orange asked as I looked at him in shock.

"Well Im seeing stuff already, time to go."!I said as I walk back to the entrance, but I felt Jen hold my arm.

"This isn't a dream, or an illusion now come on." She said.

And then later I met the turtles

"My name is Leonardo, but you can call me Leo, and they are my brothers, Raphael-" he said but got interrupted.

"Raph." The one in red said as he cross his arms.

"Mikey!" The one in orange, said cheerfully.

"Donnie or don." He said across in some sort of lab or room.

"My name is 'Mike Shmidt'." I said as I saw Mikey jump up and smiled.

"Hey! Now there's two Mikey's!"

"Don't even think about calling me that..." I said as I narrowed my eye's.

"Great! Now there's three Raphs now!" Mikey said disappointed.

"So your the guy who survived all that shit?" Raph asked.

"Yeah, the one and only" I said.

"So Like what the shell would they need a security guard? For? " He asked.

"I don't know, I just took the job, but they never told me that they move around at night." I said.

"So they move huh?, it's going to piece of cake! Just like fighting krang."

"It's doesn't work that way." I mumbled.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"No matter how good you guys are in fighting...or how fast...to them it's a game...and like it or not you have to play by their rules."

"And the rules are?" Leo said as he paid attention on every word I say at this moment.

"The first...is always conserve power, only use it when they get close, you can shut down those doors to keep you safe...but don't close it for too long, if you lose power...you'll meet Fazfuck before you know it...your dead." I said as I narrowed my eyes.

"Can't you just run out of the building?" Mikey asked

"Do that and you'll meet the whole gang...your dead anyway." I responded.

"Oh..." Mikey said as raph smacked him in the back of his head.

"second...check the camera's see how close they are to your office...as the nights progress...you have to act fast if you don't...you'll get killed either by Bonnie...Chica...or foxy believe me...when you see foxy runnin in the hall to your office...you only have a second to react...if you fail to close the doors...your dead."

Everyone nodded in understanding.

"third...Be fast, do everything as fast as you can to close those doors, check the camera's and conserve power if possible because they become more active...and if you make one small clumsy mistake...your dead."

"And the forth rule...prey to God that golden Freddy doesn't get ya...cuz if he does get in your office...even if you closed those doors...and still have enough power till 6Am...your DEAD anyway."

"Ok so when do we start playing this "game?" " Donnie asked.

"At midnight...but We rather come earlier than that...so you guys can explore the place, and maybe find clues of what really happened in that pizzeria."

"Ok let's go now then, theirs still time." Leo said as the others left.

"I think we can do this" Jen said, with hope in her eyes.

"The question is...can you and the turtles survive more than Five nights?" I said

"I know we can." She said, with a small smile but quickly faded away.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5: 'What are you hiding'

Hello, my readers! Wow-46 reads?! It's amazing to me, that last week it only has six reads to 46! Sure it's a small number to you readers, but to me it's Big, anyway, on with the story!

(Nobody's POV)

As they made their way to the abandoned building...that was once filled with happiness, laughter...to death silence.

As Jen made her way to the door...she opened the door...and inside...was dark...the tables...the decorations are still there, but there were trash on the floor and broken glass...and children's drawings...forever engraved with a happy memory's..."This place...is creepy" Mikey's said, looking around

"Your telling me, I worked here for two years...and it gets worse every night." Mike said as he saw a familiar drawing, and picked it up.

"Why did this place shut down?" Raph asked as he looked around, and saw something or someone...then it was gone.

"There was a bad history in this place, it lead to losing customers...losing money...then people quit and looked for another job...then this place is left to rot." Mike said as he looked at the drawing.

As Jen walks in front of the stage...and saw them...she felt an odd feeling...sadness...she crossed her arms, stared at the brown bear...broken...forgotten.

She walked closer to it...the reaches he hand to touch...

"(Gasp)" Jen grabbed her head in pain.

Jen was in...some sort of memory, she saw them...stuttering...and it scared her...the way they trembled...dark eyes with small white pupils.

"P-PLEASE...H-H-HELP US!" Bonnie yelled as he clutched his head...

"GET US OUT-OUT OF H-HERE!" Jen heard a yell and banging...the back door.

"K-ILL..." Foxy twitched, as his green/yellow eyes glowed.

"SAVE US PLEASE!" Freddy yelled as as he twitch

"GET OUT! OR YOU'LL DIE!" Chica yelled as she twitched as black oil came out of her beak and eyes.

"please...please...i just want to go home...I don't want to be alone..." A tear stained girl said.

Jen turned her had abs saw a tear stained boy.

"Keep your promise...free us...free us...FREE US, FREE US, FREE US!" Another child said and soon ALL the dead children around her repeatedly said the same thing...

"FREE US"

"FREE US"

"FREE US"

"FREE US"

"FREE US"

"FREE US"

"FREE US"

"FREE US!"

"I will! I promise, just tell me, promise me that you won't hurt us! Please I can't do this on my own..."

"You'll never be alone..." A familiar voice said...Jen turned and saw...The puppet.

"JEN! Wake up!"

"What?..."she said as she rubbed her head, as she looked up to see Leo holding her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine..."

"Are you sure?, because by the looks of it it don't seem like it?" Raph said.

"Yes...I'm sure..." She said and walked down the hall, to progress what what just happened.

"Your hiding something? Aren't you?" Raph said that startled her real good.

"No I'm not." She said as she tried to walk back to where the others were, but raph grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Oh sure! Nothing is wrong! You fainted two times! And your like 'it's fine' what are you hiding?"

"It's the gift he have me! It's not my fault that this happens to me."

"What gift?" He said puzzled, as Jen sighs, and somehow hesitated for a moment...then she looked at raph.

"Remember when I told you guys...when I saw him..."she said.

"Yeah..." He responded as he crossed his arms.

"I didn't tell you...about the 'gift' he gave me...it's a part of him." She said as she looked down at her hands.

"A part of him...like he gave you powers? Or something?"

"Yes he gave it to me...Anything I touch, I can See...feel...live in their thoughts memories of the past..." She said...then they heard some sort of sound.

"So that's why you fainted, you...were with them? What happened? What did they say?!" Raph asked he wants to help her with this problem, he had a feeling that jen did not like these powers very much, she wasn't asked for these powers...but she was only a kid at the time...she wouldn't have been able to understand how to control them, if she never had any help.

"The first time...I was in this place...filled with children, music...laughing, it was much different, back then...I went to the hall that lead to some sort of office...the laughter stopped...and the lights went out...I saw blood...I saw Freddy kill...a night guard...he... Stuff him, in the suit...there was so much blood..." She said as she hugged herself., and raph frowned and put his hand on her shoulder.

"What about...now?" He said, as he knew she was scared, for what she saw the first...vision, and after all she saw someone get killed in such a cruel, gruesome way.

"There so many of them...there's not only five children raph, there's more of them...there begging to be freed, thats why I came here...because I promised that I will come back...before you guys came." She said.

Raph was about to say something...

"Which was a good thing...I would have gotten myself killed...if I keep having this 'problem' with my powers..." She said as she looked at raph with worry in her eye's thinking for the worst if her and her new friends didn't survive in this place.

"Why didn't you tell us?...before?" He said quietly.

"I didn't think it would have mattered...i prefer to deal with my problems on my own..."

"That's not okay to keep those type of problems to yourself.

"So I heard...But, I got use to it as a kid...my family never really cared about me." She said as she crossed her arms as her eyes narrowed, and looked away.

"C'mon!its almost time..." Mike said. As he made his way past them to once again in 'his' office.

"Let the game...begin." A child whispers as he smiled

To be continued...


	6. The First Night: 'The phone call'

The FREAK is back and with a new chapter! Let the story begin.

'I use to sit in an office room.'

As the turtles and their new friends, went inside Mike's old office.

"Well, this is the office I stayed as a night guard."

"This is the place? It's quite small."

"Well the place where Jeremy worked is bigger, there these new animatronics...and the the ones here and the puppet." Mike trailed off thinking about his old friend, that didn't get the same luck as mike.

"Who's Jeremy?" Mikey asked.

"He was an old friend of mine. But he didn't make it." Mike said as he crossed his arms and looked away but the turtles already caught his expression was angry and sad, for a second.

since the 'Incident' mike couldn't help but feel upset with himself about what happened if he had stayed with Jeremy maybe there would be q chance that both can survive...but no he left.

"What...what happened to him?" Donnie ask as he look around the office and his eyes trailed off on the cupcake staring right at Donnie's eyes.

"They got him...they found him like the rest of the night guards...stuffed in a suit, eyes and teeth popping out, blood oozing out." Mike said without emotion.

Ring

Everyone jumped, except mike, who already saw it coming

"Who would be calling at this hour?" Leo asked.

*Ring*

*Ring*

*Ring*

"Hello? Hello hello?"

mike as he sat on the chair and sat their listening to the guy on the phone from all those years ago...that helped him through the nights, which Mike was grateful for, if it wasn't for this guy Mike would of been dead on the first night of the job.

(Call ended)

"The bite of 87 what's that?" Raph asked.

"I've read in the information that Jen gave to me, that one of the animintronic's bitten a boy, about four five years of age, it was his birthday, his parents took him to the hospital he was in coma after the doctors removed his frontal lobe, he died four months later..." Said Donnie sadly as Mike sat up straighter in his seat with wide eyes at listening for th new information of the bite of 87...he thought it was maybe a employee or a security guard, but never thought it could've been a child.

"What? They would never do that...it just doesn't make any sense it's not like them to do that...yes they attacked me, but I saw how they interact with kids, it's just isn't them..." Mike said confused, as his mind wonders to old memories of the day shift.

"Well ya thought wrong, they did." Raph responded as he shakes his head at the thought of that poor kid. It tugged a memory of that time when he heard the word 'Coma'...when Leo was in a three month coma, and thank god that Leo is ok, but others are not so lucky.

"Well I don't believe it...I don't think they are capable of doing that...I know they wouldn't." Jen said with determination all over her face.

"How would you know?"

" because I met them when they were ok...when they still had their dignity, and innocence, their humanity, they lost all of those things, they can't even remember who they used to be...Their memories slowly disappeared changed into something dangerous...angry looking for revenge, so they can feel relief...to get out of this place, but they can't and that's makes them even more upset because that man is still out there! Alive, breathing, free! Instead of getting a punishment he deserved, it's not fair...I saw him...I just don't understand why he didn't do anything to me? He just smiled with blood on his hands and face...an I just-just-I" Jen said started to tremble, hugging herself

"Hey hay calm down its ok its ok" raph ran up and keep her from falling to the ground.

"Your still here?..." Jen said as her expression was shock and fear.

"Uh...yeah?" Raph said unsure to if she was talking crazy or talking to him.

"I'm sorry I haven't came sooner..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Of course we're still friends, why wouldn't we be..." Jen said laughing a little.

"I missed you too..." She said with a sad smile.

"Jen who are you talking to?" Donnie asked, concerned.

"Shh..." Mike shushed Donnie as Mike stood up from his chair.

"What are you talking about?" She said with a confused expression.

"What are you talking about?! You would never do that! What happened?" She started try to break free from Raphs grip, but failed.

"What? No-no it can't be you! It wasn't your fault! It was never your fault..." She said with a broken voice.

"They accused you, for something you did not do...don't tell me you believe what they said...it was an accident..."she said as she looked right at open door, which what the turtles only saw was darkness.

"If it wasn't you then why are you saying that you feel guilty! Tell me the truth, what really happened?..." She said upset while raph didn't let her go keeping her still.

"Why won't you tell me?..."she said with disappointment written all over her face, and sadness.

"Is it something I did...or said...that offended you?..."she said as she looked down on the floor.

"Ok...I'll wait when your ready to tell me..." She said.

"Ok I will...I know...but it's my choice not yours not them or anyone's choice...I know you don't like the choice I'm making...but I have to...it's the only way...so you and the others and be free!"

"I'll be ok..."

"No their here to help me..."

"Let's talk about this another time ok? Now isn't place to talk about this..."

"I'll tell you but not now..." She said Starting to get irritated.

" goodbye...we'll talk soon."

She said sadly.

"Yes I will...bye, be careful." She said as she looked at raph.

"You can let go now...I'm fine now."

"He used to be your friend?" Asked Mike as he crossed his arms and leans sits on the desk.

"Yes."

"I saw him too...I don't like him." He said.

"You saw him? Who was it?" Leo asked looking at Mike and Jen.

"Golden Freddy."

"His name is 'Fred bear' but his real name is 'Michael' you can't blame him for that...he just lost...just like the others." Jen said as she stood up, and cross her arms and sighed.

"So what did 'Michael' said to you Jen?"

"He just wanted to see me, it's been so long since...the last time we saw each other...but he heard our conversation, I think he is upset with me."

"The bite of-"

"Shut up! I don't want 'Michael' to feel bad about this...he knew that kid...they were friends, he felt guilty."

"I thought you were going Crazy!" Mikey said as Jen looks at him with no expression on her face.

"I'm not going crazy..." She said as raph smaked Mikey in the back of his head as Mikey yelped and glaring at raph.

6:00am

"Shifts over already?" Mikey said surprise how quickly the night has finished.

As they walked out of the pizzeria and made their way to shellrazor.

?: "Please be careful...she's coming...she's bad news..."

Jen nodded as she walk out of the doors of the pizzeria.


	7. Chapter 7: 'Donnie's invention'

Hello my readers, I have a new chapter so those who read my other story TMNT 'Life is strange' it will have to wait because I want to finish 39 chapters before October 17th

ok? so little time and a TONS of chapters waiting to be updated so less A/N and let The story begin...

It's so dark hiding in the underground.

As Donnie works in his lab creating his invention that he planned yesterday when they left that abandoned building, 'Freddy fazbear pizza'.

"Done!" Said Donnie happily as he moved his invention carefully and put in a place in his lab where it won't get damaged and most importantly so Mikey won't be touching it.

"Hey Donnie." Jen said as she came in his lab as she smiles.

"Hi Jen! I'm glad your here, I need you to help me with something." He said as he mentions her to follow him.

"Ok, what do you need helping with?" She asked, as they walked to a table where was Donnie's invention which seemed like a recorder of some sort with a screen, as Donnie took out a pair of headphones with him.

"What dose it do?" She asked as she looked at Donnie's work.

"Well it's for we can listen to the y'know the paranormal that goes on in that building and not only that it also give me a warning if they are near, and this will record everything, and we will get understand them when they talk to us through this." Donnie said mention the recorder, that is about a size of a laptop.

"Are you sure it's going to work?"she asked and thinking if it's really a good idea to use this.

"That is why I need your help, I want you to hold this when we get to

The pizzeria while I put some things around the building." Donnie said as took some things in the shellrazor.

"You mean like cameras?" She asked.

"Yes and no" Donnie said.b

"Huh?"

"Yes it's camera, but it will not recording anything it will only take pictures, when anything paranormal comes around." Donnie explained

"Ok." She said nodding her head.

"Are you okay?" Donnie asked as he saw her eyes.

"It's just ever since yesterday, I felt that they are angry, with me."

" 'Michael'?"

"No, he's not he's just sad, but not mad at me, but Bonnie...he is really angry and dangerous so tonight I want you and your brothers to be careful, Mike told me that Bonnie is always been the most active one, as the nights progress, we have to play by their rules."

"What are you going to do?"

"I have an idea, but I want you guys to stay in the office and don't come out no matter what...

"Wait what are you getting at? Mike said that those animintronic's are dangerous, aggressive, they'll kill you!"

"I'm going to test your recorder see if Incan talk to 'Marion' and record it, to listen what he wants us to do to help.

"I don't know...Jen I don't think it's a great idea."

"after all he is the one who brought us together to save them...besides I don't think they would...not when they know how important I am to them."

"Are you sure your gonna be ok out there?"

" yes, trust me."

To be continued


	8. The Second Night:'This story has begun'

Hello my readers! Im really excited for the Sister location was legit!

Jen's pov

'It's ok...Calm down...nothing is going to happen just calm down.'

As I was sitting on the chair with the recorder on my lap in the dining room.

She had a Bluetooth on her right ear to communicate with the turtles which are in the office.

Deep breaths...

Raph: "Jen are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking." I said as i took deeply to calm myself down but it's not working it's like being in a roller coaster for the first time...the hight...the fear that you feel, starting to regret later...I can't back down now.

Mikey: "You sure? You look like your gonna puke."

"Yes I'm fine, just a little shaken up, being here...seeing them again."

Leo: " do they even remember their past?, or who they use to be?"

"After all those years, they've been trapped in this place, and died in such a young age...no they don't remember who they use to be...or their past. Only the day they got murdered, by that man." I said sadly as I could have sworn felt something or someone there...perhaps not.

Raph: "That isn't fair, they get trapped in here while that's guy is still out there free...they didn't deserve this...they're were only a kids!...you...saw it happen?"

"(Sign) yes...I have witnessed what happened to them...same age as them...they were my only friends...after that day...I never made friends...talked to anyone...it's like a part of myself is lost with them as well...I lost myself so long, I don't know what I am...only to know that I was given a 'gift' that's what i have to do...I feel so guilty...I just-wish I could of done something but I froze...I saw them slowly dying...I can't ever forget that day...because it haunts me In my sleep, it's in my head all the time...I'm just so lost..." She said.

Mikey:" Hey it's not your fault of what happened, you were only a little girl...you didn't know what to do...I don't think they blame you, but you have us, we're be here if you ever feel lost, upset, and alone."

Leo:" I agree with Mikey, your not alone in this at least not anymore."

Raph:" for once, Mikey has a point there, you were only a kid, you wouldn't know what to do."

"...yeah..."

Raph: "what about y'know the 'gift' the puppet, gave you what exactly how did ya meet him?"

"Well, it was my birthday, and my parents took me to that Old pizzeria, here...I played with my friends...and playing games...then I saw someone hiding so I followed until I was behind the stage, and saw a white box with a red ribbon around it like a present, so I opened the box to only to see him...the marionette, he was very tall, and skinny and all I've his body is black and has white stripes on his arms and legs and has three fingers, three black buttons...his face was white, his eyes white pupils glowing, and has red cheeks and purple like tear stains down his face and has a big smile...he looks at me..."

Flashback.

"Hello, child."

"Hello...who are you...I never seen you before..."

"My name is marionette but you shall call me Puppet if you like, what your name?"

"My name is Jen, nice to meet you puppet...why are you here all alone?"

"I'm hiding."

"Why?" The girl asked.

"From the adults...be careful don't trust any of them...their evil, only trust me and your parents, stay close to them." The puppet said.

"Jen?! Where are you? It's time to go home!"

"I guess you have to go..." Said the puppet as he looked around in the box and gave the girl a present, while box and with a red ribbon.

"Here.."

"It's a birthday present for you..." Said the puppet as he handed the present to the Jen.

"For me? Thank you!" She said as she sat on the floor and began to open the box.

As she opened the box and...there it was...a doll that looked exactly like her New friend, The puppet.

"(Gasp) it's a little you! It's like a baby, aw it's soo cute! Thank you thank you I love it!" She said as she jumped up and down as she hugged the little doll.

"Yes, he will take care of you, treat him with love and care, and in return he will follow you, wherever you go...but he will hide from your parents, but he will keep you safe...I'll be watching you." He said with a smile and he saw the girl Happily hugging her doll.

"Thank you! I promise I will take good care of him!" Jen said with happiness and she hugged the puppet his eyes widen and then smiled and hugs the child.

"Be good ok, promise me that you'll see me again when you come back ok?" He said as he looked at the child straight in the eyes.

"Ok, I promise." Jen said.

"Now run along now, your parents are looking for you."

"Bye puppet!"

"Bye...I'll be watching you."

End of flashback

Raph:"...i...uh...The doll..."

"What? What's wrong?"

Leo:"...I...nothing get ready, it's almost 12AM."

Mikey:"what happened to the...doll?"

Leo: "mikey...(whispers)" sorry let's talk later Jen ok?

"Ok?..." She said as she looks around alone in the darkness.

12:00am

As Jen closed her eyes, with the recorder, now on...

(With Mike and the turtles...)

As Bonnie came on the left Mikey pushed the button and shut the door.

"He's gone." Said Mike as he switched the camera after camera.

Mikey opened the door.

1am

"We're doing ok, so far." Raph said

"Yeah-ah!" Leo Screaming as he shut the door as he saw chica with her beak open and staring through the window.

"Carful don't want them to get in." Said Mike as he looked the cameras looking for Bonnie.

"Let's play..."

Meanwhile Jen...

2am

"La la,"

"la la la,"

"la,la,la,la,la,la"

"la,la,la"

"la,la,la,la, la!"

"La,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la"

"welcome to five nights at Freddy's experience..."

Jen heard voices, songs...music...

3am

"dum, dum, da, dum,

da dum dum da

dum dum da..

da da da dum..."

"Ha-ha-ha..."

4 am

"Until you can't see me..."

"The cliff at the end of the river..."

"we're really quite surprise we get to see you another night..."

"The problem is that your alone no one to keep them away..."

"Don't you forget who I am..."

"I'm Freddy I'm the teddy with temper when I see a face like yours I remember..."

5am

"When will be your final hour chime..."

"another night, another scream..."

"five...long...nights..."

"There's something hiding in the dark..."

"Another six hours, while the kids went home..."

"It's been so long..."

"Just sleep, just dream...just sleep, just dream..."

"I was your only brother!...and I was just a kid..."

"London bridge is falling is down..."

"The tattered colors fly... "

"tonight we roam...and if they listen really close they can hear our song...la, la, la, la..."

"I Just want to be noticed..."

"LET THE NIGHT BEGIN!"

"They'll find you..."

"Looks like I better run for my life..."

"Let's see the nightmare in action."

"There's evil that waits inside..."

"No matter what you say or do, it's not up to me or you..."

"But now heart is dark..."

"I Got no time..."

"We'll be free to cut the strings..."

"why do you want to stay..."

"Survive the night.."

"you not have to do this alone!"

"The show is about Giving one last anchor tonight..."

"I just want to go home...don't want to be alone...please don't cry or scream out...you will never get out..."

"Just a little,"

"The story has only

just begun."

6:00am

*Chime*

"yaaaay!"

Jen opened her eyes...and saw...

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9:'The Vision'

?: "Keep her down! Don't let her go! I'll go get the recorder!"

"Oh no...SCREEECH"

?: "Guys...the doors are locked..."

?: "Great just great! Now we're are stuck here till eventually those fuckers kill us! Why did i even listen to you! This is ALL your fault!" He yelled at her.

?: "How is this my fault! I didn't ask for this! If I were to rewind before any of this happened! I would stop it! But I-I can't!..."

?: "Jen calm down..."

?: "I can't even sleep at night! All the nightmares and the visions tormenting me night after night! You have NO idea what we've been through! NOTHING!"

SLAP!

Everyone: *Gasp*

?: oh my god- Jen I'm sorry! I-ahh!"

?: JEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

?: " Sorry, but Jen is not here at the moment"

?: "You don't understand! I have to stay...raph I don't have a choice, it's already been done."

?: "It's her...she knows...she knows."

?: "I DONT WANT TO PLAY ANYMORE!"

?: "You won't be alone...but when the time comes...you will be alone...Your friends can't be with you."

?: "I understand..."

To be continued...


	10. The Third Night: 'CANT ESCAPE'

Raph POV

"Where is it!" I said as I looked everywhere in our storage room. It's been so long the last time I saw that creep!

And it's just nowhere in sight.

"Raph did you find it?" Leo asked as I turned around.

" Does it look like I found it? No Leo I did not, it's not here! Do...do you think it, left?" I said as I cross my arms.

"No raph...I don't think so, we locked that thing, in the box and locked it with two locks." Leo said then Leo eyes widen.

"You don't think..." I said as we both have the same thought

Mikey...

We both walked to Mikey's room and looking under the bed EVERYWHERE! And nothing! It's ugh! It's pointless!

Thump!

"What was that?"

"It seems like it came from your room." Leo said as we walked to my room.

Thump, thump, thumb!

As I grabbed the door knob. There is sound of something moving around, my heart beating fast, asni turned the knob, and slowly opened the door then...there it was, that thing...it was something we were afraid of when we were kids...except Mikey.

The doll...

As it stood there.

sitting on my bed.

We froze.

It's Jen's doll,

white face, black body,

white stripes on its arms and legs

three buttons.

red round cheeks,

red lips with a big smile,

purple tear-like lines down its face black button eyes.

End of POV

(In the pizzeria)

4:47 AM

"Jen, about the doll, did it...do anything?" Donnie asked

"No? but sometimes it would disappear, and come back. Icant remember...Why?"

"Is this yours?" Mikey asked as he handed the doll to Jen's hands.

"Oh my gosh...it is,I thought I lost him..." She said as she rubbed it's head softly, and ran her fingers on its face, as if it was a little baby.

"where did you find it?" She asked as she looked at the turtles.

"Um it's a long story..." Leo responded as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

Flashback

"Fine! Don't play with me, I'll play alone then." Pouted Mikey as he walked to the tunnels.

"They never want to play with me...I wish I had a friend to play." Said Mikey as minutes later of walking he steps on something or someone...

"Huh?"

As. He picks it up and it was the doll.

"I will be your friend, let's play."

...

"Hey Mikey do you want to play with us?" Raph asked as he walked to his and mikey's room.

"No, I'm playing with my new friend." Mikey said as he sat on his bed playing a board game.

"What new friend?" Leo asked as he knelt down, beside Mikey.

"Him." Mikey said as he pointed the doll, sitting there, his brothers looked at the doll, which they suddenly felt the room cold, as the shivering for a moment.

"You have an imagery friend?" Donnie asked as he looked at the doll sitting on Mikey's bed.

"No, he's real, he wants to be friends with you guys too." Mikey said as he pick up the doll.

"Ok ok! C'mon let's play a game." Said raph getting bored as they all left the room and went to the living room.

"It's Mikey's turn to pick a game." Leo'said

"Puppet what do you want us to play?..." Mikey asked the doll, through Mikey's eyes he saw white Pupils through the dolls eyes.

"..."

"He said he wants us to

play hide and seek!" Mikey said, as he set the doll on the floor siting.

"Ok?" Donnie said a bit weirded out by the doll.

"I'll count and you three hide ok?" He said as Leo and raph nods and Mikey who seems...a bit off.

"Four."

"Huh?" Donnie confused what Mikey had just said, as Mikey points at the doll that Donnie tried to ignore at this point.

"You're forgetting puppet." Mikey said as raph was about say something to Mikey mean about the doll but Donnie interrupted him from saying anything.

"Ok? You four hide." Donnie corrected as he went to the wall and began counting to ten.

"1..."

As the turtles ran to find a place to hide.

"2..."

Raph hid in the storage room.

"3..."

Mikey hid in the bathroom sink doors and went inside, and closed the doors and giggles.

"4..."

Leo hid in the dojo and hid in the sort of a small door.

"5..."

The doll stood there.

"6..."

The doll turned its he'd left and right.

"7..."

The doll looking up to the boy counting.

"8..."

The doll stood there.

"9..."

The doll ran, fast and hid in raph and Mikey's room, under the bed.

"And 10! Ready or not here I come!" Donnie said and began looking for his brothers.

As Donnie looked in his brothers rooms and heard giggles, he smiled revealing his gap and looked under the bed.

"Found you!" He beamed but then instead he saw.

The doll.

"Huh?" As he picked up the doll looked if Mikey was in the room but no one was there. Donnie took it with him, as he kept looking.

He set the doll down as he kept looking but nothing. As he came back for the doll, but it disappeared.

He heard giggles, when he turned around where the the storage room/closet was, there the doll laid.

Donnie picked up the doll And looked in the storage room.

"Found you! Raph!" Donnie said , as raph pouts.

"Aw no fair!" Raph said as he walks with his purple clad brother.

" let's go find Leo and Mikey." Donnie said as they went to look in the dojo.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Raph said.

"To make you feel better, you're not the first to be found." Donnie said.

"I'm not?" Raph asked unconvincing that he wasn't the first since he didn't see his two remaining brothers.

"No I found the doll first." Donnie said.

"Ha Ha very funny Donnie." Raph said crossing his arms, unpleased.

"No I'm serious, I found him under your bed." Donnie insisted.

"Mikey could have put it there." He said

"It was laughing and that's how I found him, and Mikey wasn't there, and when I set him down for a moment he disappeared and then I found him where you were hiding, he found you." Donnie explained insisting raph what he was saying is true.

" sure...Hey puppet, show us where Leo is..." He said not believing Donnie as he snatched the doll off his brothers hands.

Then sets the doll down, for a moment, nothing happened.

"See! I told you!" Raph said, "it's just a doll what did you think it would possibly-" raph stopped dead on his tracks as he saw the doll gone.

"Where did it go!?" Donnie said as they looked around.

"Here he is!" Raph said, as Leo came out of closet.

"Took you long enough." Leo said, as he pick up the doll, that was sitting by the little door that Leo was hiding.

"He was the one who found you Leo." Raph said, as he didn't leave his eyes off that doll.

"Real funny guys, as if I was hatched yesterday." Leo said rolling his eyes.

"No it's true I told him to find you and he did!" Raph said as he snatched the doll from Leo.

"If that's true prove it." Leo said as he crossed his arms.

"Ok i will!" He said.

"Ok you found Leo, now fine Mikey." Raph ordered.

As he set the doll down on the floor.

"Guys it's just a doll!" Leo said as he argued then saw the doll gone.

"Where did that doll go?"

"I don't know! But I told you!"

"Guys shh! Be quiet...I hear something..."

*Music box*

As they went to the bathroom where the song came from.

"Mikey?" Raph called out, creeped out by the music.

*Music box*

"Mikey are you here?" Leo said getting concerned.

"POP GOES THE WEASEL!" Mikey screams.

"Ahhhhhhh!" They all scream as their Tiny hearts beating fast.

"Ha you should've seen your faces! Puppet showed me that!you dudes got spooked!" Mikey said with a smile with that Leo had a really bad feeling of that doll...he grabbed Mikey and lock the bathroom door.

"Hey! No! He doesn't like to be left alone in the dark!" Mikey said as he tried to get Leo out of his way to the bathroom door.

"No Mikey that thing isn't normal!" Donnie said as raph took a hold of Mikey.

"YES HE IS! He is like us! He just wants to make friends!" Mikey said.

"Mikey it's a doll that just moves by its self! It's a monster or something!" Raph said keeping Mikey from escaping.

"No he's not! He is the only one who plays with me, unlike you three!" Mikey said upset.

"Stop! Let go!" He yelled.

"Raph look for a box and lock it up!" Leo said as raph ran and grabbed the doll and locked the doll away...soon to be forever until now.

"Bye forever you Creep!" Raph said and slammed the blue box shut.

End of flashback

"And we never saw that thing since, today the whole time he was in my room hiding!"

"Thank you giving my doll back, but I think I know what happened."

"How come you guys remember, I don't remember anything of that doll."

"Cause you have killed your brain from playing video game all night." Raph said pointing a finger on Mikey's head.

"Hey! I was finishing my high score!" Mikey said.

"Like you were saying Jen?" "Mike said, clearly wanted to know more.

"The doll gets attached to Mikey since he played with him and took care of him so the doll wanted to protect him, now the doll is attached to raph, for the same thing but you raph, didn't do neither of those things...weird." She said thinking.

"Yeah well, as long that creep doesn't end up in my room again I'm-"

6:00am

"Fine..." raph finished.

As they walked through the door, Mikey went open the doors of the pizzeria, but...

"Um...Guy's?" Mikey said

"What is it Mikey?" Leo asked as they all stared at Mikey.

"The door is locked."

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 11: The songs'

chapter 11: 'The songs

"Great just great! Now we're are stuck here till eventually those fuckers kill us! Why did i even listen to you! This is ALL your fault!" Mike yelled at her.

"Don't you dare call them like that! it wasn't there fault!"

"Not of course not! It's your fucking fault! Everything is your fault!"

"How is this my fault! I didn't ask for this! **If I were to rewind** before any of this happened! I would stop it! But I- **I can't**!..." Jen yelled back.

"Jen calm down..." Leo said putting a hand on her shoulder, as Jen stepped away from Leo and yelled at Mike as her eyes changed turned into dark, and two small white, dead pupils. As black tears rolling down her face.

Raph notice this, he had to stop this before anything gets worse.

"I can't even sleep at **night**! All the **nightmares** and the visions tormenting me night after night! **You** **have NO idea what we've been through!** NOTHING!"

SLAP!

Everyone: *Gasp*

as Mikey held her up. But he couldn't see her face, hidden by her long black hair, she stands up " **Thank you, Michelangelo...we're ok**." She said in an odd different but yet the same voice but mixed together.

"oh my god- Jen I'm sorry! I-ahh!"

" **Silence! I don't want to listen to you! This will be your last Michel Shmidt, this time we got you! And you won't get away this time! You will be one of us!"** jen said.

"JEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Raph yelled

" **Sorry, but Jen is not here at the moment.** " Jen said with a scary smile, as she tilted her head looking at raph's green eyes as he took a step back.

"Jen let go...I know you don't want to do this." Leo said as he got closer

" **Oh I'm sure Jen doesn't, Leonardo but I do. Haha! Isn't this fun?! We fuckers love to play, games I love this game it's called does mike's head go crack! Or crunch?!** " She said with an evil smile, as more black tears rolling down her face, as her eyes glowed.

"Let go of Mike who ever you are, please just let go..." leo said as he tried to reason with whoever is controling jen.

 **"No! You may not be one of them humans, but this doesn't concern you. This is between Jen and mike and us**." jen said as she held mike's neck.

"Please Jen fight it don't let him/her control you!" raph said.

" **I've been a part of her since she met me, we are friends, but then he took my life away! I lost my humanity, my innocence, even myself and all I have left is jen...she always been there for me**." Jen said yelling with hate and anger, in her Voice.

"Jen wouldn't want to do this, your going to hurt her if you do this to mike, think about her, how would she feel do you think she'd be happy that you possessed her,'used her, she trusted you." leo said as jen eyes widen and her head glitched.

" **I'm sorry.**.." she said and then looks at mike with so much hate. " **If you touch her, the turtles won't be able to save you, because they will find you with a ending skeleton stuffed inside you, blood pouring out of your eyes and mouth metal cutting through your skin, so be greatful that they managed to convince me. If not you already know. Goodbye...I'm sorry for what happened."** jen said as her eyes turned white.

"Wait! Who are you?" Mikey said he couldnt help but ask.

" **I'm Bonnie the bunny, enjoy your night, hope you survive the remaining nights...listen to the songs, there keys to open the door to the other side...beware of her...she's watching, she knows your here...that's why she trapped you here...don't trust her she'll trick you.** " Bonnie warned, then he left jen's body, as she fell, on her knees, as Mikey and Leo helped her up.

"Are you ok?" leo said with concern.

"Hm...yes...I'm fine, just tired." jen said she looked pale and sick,

"It's ok let's help you get to the office to sit down." Leo said with a small smile as they went to the office and Jen sat on the chair and put her head on her hands.

"I didn't feel like not myself...I felt something was inside me, controlling me, what happened?" Jen asked.

"You and mike were arguing, seems like we weren't alone, Bonnie got upset...when...mike slapped you."Mikey said as he saw anger on jens eyes as he eyes turned black.

"Look Jen I'm-" Mike said but jen got up suddenly as leo held her so she wouldnt fall.

"Don't bother. Don't touch me ever again cause if you do, I myself personally stuff you into a Freddy suit!" She yelled at Mike and left the office, as she pushed her self away from leo, wanting to be alone.

"Dude that was exactly what Bonnie said." Mikey said

"Seems like Bonnie and Jen and raph have in common." leo said.

"What?" raph said.

"Three of you have a bad temper." donnie said with a smile trying to change the mood,

"Whatever." raph said looking away.

"Let's go." leo said as they looked for jen.

"Hey was this door here before?" leo asked as he saw an odd door, with weird slashes across it.

"Not that I can remember." donnie said as he looks at the door as he took a hold of the door nob.

"It's locked." donnie said as he turned to his brother and mike.

"Maybe it's the door that Bonnie said about that leads to the other side." leo said.

"How do we open the door?' jen said as the turles saw jen as they smiled at her, she smiled back

"He said about a song, is the key to opening this door, but what does that even mean?" raph said.

"A music box?" jen asked.

"A song?" Donnie asked.

"Lets just start looking for clues?" Jen said as she handed each flashlight to everyone...even mike.

"Yeah."said mike as he looks at Jen, as she ignores him.

"Let's stick together just to be safe." Leo said, as they walked down the hall.

To be continued.


End file.
